The Secret Guardian
by Princess of the Pen
Summary: Isabella couldn't help it. She wished with all her heart that she can go back and fix her past, so she wouldn't be stuck with this curse. Now she's a wanted woman that everyone knows yet at the same time, no one knows. She wishes she can tell someone but she can't. Who knows what would happen to her if she did. Well, I guess it's just another secret... (Summary sucks. Im ashamed.)


The dark alley was still as a single figure strolled through during the night, scared for her life and using the shortcut to get home. Whether or not she had a right to be scared was a matter of opinion as for the cause of this fear was nothing more then a myth to some, a plain coincidence that all the victims had.

Now you might be wondering what this girl is so afraid of. Well, it's all because of this serial killer going around. The rumor is, if you tell a secret, he'll come for you. Now like I said before, some people don't believe this and finds it just a coincidence that all the victims had spilled a secret before they was murdered. But this girl was really superstitious and believed it to her last breath. She had just accidentally spilled a secret and wanted to get to the safety of her cozy home before the serial killer found her.

All of a sudden, a creepy voice echoed threw the night, a sick feeling build up inside the girl with the emerald green eyes. Her flaming locks of auburn hair flew behind her as her feet picked up speed to a sprint and soon a full run. Her head snapped back to see if she was being followed, just in time to see a dark shadow that wasn't her's follwoing her as she rounded the corner. Sweat beaded her olive toned skin. Her feet criss-crossed in a complicated dance as she lost her concentration, too over powered with panic. The broken cement of the street rushed up to meet her as curses flew out her mouth without any real rhyme or reason. She took off her favorite lime green heels and threw them at the figure as it rounded the corner. They seemed to pass right threw the demon.

Now she knew, all those so called "rumors" was real. She was going to be murdered because she couldn't keep her mouth shut and ruined her best friend's life. Maybe she deserved this.

As the figure approached, it's features was more recognizable. The voice she heard did indeed belong to it as it hummed a beautiful melody that almost entranced the girl. One thing was for sure, the figure was most defiantly not a male but a beautiful young women, young enough to be a teen and attend her school. The "demon" had gorgeous tanned skin. A river of silky raven hair trailed behind her, stopping just before the crooks of her knees. Bright sapphire eyes shined unnaturally threw the night. Have you ever heard the phrase, "once in the blue moon?" Well it felt like she was staring at two of them at the moment. A strange sense of peace and security passed over the victim as she stared into them. The girl before her was perfect. Too perfect. As she stepped closer to the green eyed beauty on the ground, the tune she hummed become more clear and soon, words could be formed.

"_Gotta secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it, in your pocket, taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said. Because two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_."

The teen on the ground shrunk away at the last words pierced threw the air and stabbed her in the brain. She crawled at top speed out of the alley into the main square of Danville, right underneath a street lamp. What serial killer could murder in public with so many witness around. Right? She looked around at all the confused witnesses staring at her. She didn't blame them for staring or being confused. How often to you see a bare footed teen crawl out of an alley? But still, even being looked and thought of as a complete weirdo was better then facing death. That's when the monster it's self walked out of the alley.

"HA!" she said, laughing in the monster's face. A sinister smile sneaked onto it's face. With that smile, the serial killer looked a lot less beautiful. Her tanned skin looked a lot more pale. Her once soft hair looked frizzy as if she just finished with a killing spree. Her eyes reflected an evil lust that only the evilest could posses. Dread filled the girl until she was overwhelmed by it and wanted to throw it up. She looked around to see the witnesses that had became deafly silent. What she saw finally brought up all that dread.

She wiped her mouth and surveyed the scene around her again. Everyone had dropped dead. Bodies just laid every where on the street, once lively beings slumped over the wheels of cars, a merciful that there wasn't any accidents.

"They're not dead." A voice pierced her thoughts. It was warm yet cold. Forgiving yet hurtful. Familiar but never heard before. Almost foreign but not quite. She looked at the monster that stayed in the darkness. The smile never left her shadowed face. "W-what...?" That was all she could choke out. "They're not dead, just asleep. I wouldn't kill an innocent bystander or witness. Just people who can't keep their mouth shut..." The last sentence came out cold and life threatening, like she can cut anyone's throat with a single word. Her lips didn't move, only smiled showing off her pointed teeth. Nothing about her moved as she leaned against the wall, arms crossed as she stared at her prey with a psychopath gleam in her non visible eyes, hidden behind the shadows. The prey in question pressed herself up against the cold metal pole of the lamp post, staying in the only light in the world of darkness that tried to swallow her. The demon placed one foot inside the ring of light. It flickered before shutting off, allowing the girl to be consumed by the darkness of all things evil. The brief light that shone on the monster allowed the green eyed girl to get a look at it's attire. A black girly dress with a single trip of white around the waist. The innocence tied around the evil of everything. It shone brightly and stood out. Black flats with white boys at the tip covered it's feet. A familiar pink boy topped it's head, drooping. It looked like someone that just came from a funeral. For a split second, the beast looked just like her best friend after the funeral of her died. But no, the two could not be and will never be the the same person, the same _thing_. The little devil cleared it's throat, knocking her out of her thoughts. For the first time that night, it showed emotion beside that psychotic happiness. The cruelly beautiful features of her face was twisted up into one of disgust. This time when she spoke, her mouth did move. "RUN." One simple word but it packed a whole lot of meaning.

The Victim got up and ran deeper into the darkness.

* * *

Author's note: Yes I did rewrite it! And now it's a million times better!

If you see any mistakes in grammar or spelling, please tell me. Also, if you like this story so far, please comment or I either might not update or not update quickly. This starts in the next chapter since whether or not I have comments, Im still going to upload Part 2 quickly.

Next Chapter: Does she out run the demon? If she does, where will she go? It she doesn't what will happen to her (how will she be killed? Pleas don't spoil if you read chapter 1 before I replaced it.)

You do not know how hard it is to write without using names.

Anyway, until next time. Ta.


End file.
